


Great use of Powers

by Grog13log



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Has Powers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Plot/Plotless, Office Sex, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, its basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grog13log/pseuds/Grog13log
Summary: Lena has powers and Kara has powers so what better way to use them
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 49
Kudos: 229
Collections: 32sk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always sorry about any grammar errors and comments are appreciated

Lena was awoken by a blaring annoyance in her ear that had pulled her from her wonderful dreamland. Lena was dreaming of a certain blonde superpowered goddess that also happened to be her girlfriend of 8 months, she would have continued to reminisce about her dream if there wasn’t an annoying ringing sound next to her head. She groaned and rolled over to shut her alarm off, looking at the time. It read that it was 6:00 am on a Friday, Lena rolled out of bed and headed to her penthouse bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Once Lena had exited her bathroom, dressed and ready to go she noticed her phone had a blinking blue light. She went over to see that the notification was for a text message, which happened to be from her favorite person, Kara Danvers. Lena smiled and tapped Kara’s face icon and read the text message her girlfriend had sent. 

Kara: Morning beautiful hope you have a good day today. 😊 Ill see you at lunch in your office. Also please don’t deal with dangerous chemicals without protection! 

Lena smiled and laughed at the text; Kara had been reminding her everyday to wear protection when she was in lab since a little incident that had happened 5 months prior. Lena had been testing with weird chemicals and alien substances in her lab at L-Corp one night and one of the substances reacted poorly resulting in an explosion releasing a gas into the lab. Kara had heard the explosion and rushed over to L-Corp where she found an unconscious Lena. She brought Lena back to the DEO, to make sure she was ok and have her take lots of tests. 

Lena was fine physical, but something was off, she felt different like she could feel things around the room but couldn’t at the same time. Once her tests results came back and showed no signs of any altercations or damages, she was free to leave. Lena was about to leave the DEO when an earthquake struck National City and one of the lights attached to the ceiling had broken loose. It was that split second moment where everything slowed down around her and Lena did the instinctive thing to do when something was falling toward her, she closed her eyes put her hands in front to shield herself from the blow and hoping that Kara would be able to block the light. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw that Kara wasn’t standing in front of her, instead she was standing to the side mouth agape as she rushed over to Lena’s side. Lena looked around the room to see that everyone else was staring as well with shocked expressions. She was confused as to why everyone was just staring at her when she felt a gentle tug from Kara pulling her to the side and out of the spotlight. Kara then proceeded to explain that Lena had pushed the light back by herself without the intervention of Kara or J’onn and that maybe the gas that she released into her lab gave her powers. Well after that display she was stuck in the DEO training room testing out what powers she had obtained. 

In the end they learned that Lena had gotten super strength and super hearing but not on the same level of Kryptoniand but far superior than humans. But, the icing on the cake was that she could move things with her mind, telekinesis. And that’s how she ended up training with Kara, Alex and J’onn on how best to control her powers. 

Over those 5 months Lena had learned to control her powers of strength, hearing and sharpening her telekinetic abilities to the point where they where just an extension of her body. At first her new abilities where just a hindrance that required her to be more careful and remain calmer, now they acted like an extra pair of hands. She still kept her powers from the public eye, but behind closed doors she and Kara had learned the extent of her powers while under “extreme” distraction. It also helped that she was less fragile so that Kara didn’t have to hold back so much, and her telekinesis helped in making Kara feel really good during sex. 

Another buzz from her phone brought her back to reality, she saw that Kara had sent her snap on snapchat, she taped on the little white ghost icon and opened up the image Kara had sent her. She nearly dropped her phone at the image on her phone, Kara was standing naked in front of a mirror in just a towel. Kara had one hand taking the picture while the other was holding the towel by the corners to her chest, it gave Lena a clear view of her abs, legs, golden skin and shaved pussy. Lena just stared until the image disappeared because of the timer, she quickly pressed her finger back to the red square in the text chat with Kara and replayed the image. Once the image popped back up, she quickly took a screenshot and just looked at the picture till it disappeared again. She snapped back to Kara with a pouting selfie once the nude left her eyes. 

Lena: Its unfair how perfect you are. Now I wont be able to think about anything else but that picture for the rest of the day 

Kara: 😊 

Lena: Ill get you back for that picture

Kara: See you at lunch 😉 

With that Lena called up her driver to take her to L-Corp and get back to the life of a CEO. During her ride she was staring out of the car window, thinking back to an almost naked Kara, she wanted to feel those strong hands on her body feeling all over her body and touching those perfect muscled abs. She was feeling turned on by the picture as it danced across her mind than an idea popped in her head, that made her smile mischievously.

The day progressed slowly as Lena tried to work but was more distracted by her plan, she couldn’t wait for Kara to come by for lunch. 

Lena heard a soft knock on her office door, she looked to see Kara walk right in with her staple golden blonde hair and glasses and two bags of takeout food from Noonans. Kara wore a blue dress that showed off her muscular legs and her arms, while her dress flowed as she walked over to Lena’s desk. This is where Lena’s plan began, while she hadn’t expected Kara to be wearing a dress she wouldn’t be complain since it was more beneficial to her plan. 

As Kara walked over to her, Lena used her telekinesis to rub Kara’s pussy under dress. This made Kara stop dead in her tracks and let out a soft moan as she felt Lena’s telekinetic hand rub over her underwear. Lena noticed Kara had closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of her teasing until, Lena stopped her pussy massage. 

Lena just looked and smiled at Kara trying to look as innocent as possible while asking “Everything alright babe?”.

Kara just looked at her with a look of betrayal and replied with “Yep, all good here” as she set down the food and sat in front of Lena. 

They began idly chatting about anything and everything, when Lena moved her invisible hand to Kara’s breasts and began pulling and tweaking her girlfriend’s right nipple. Kara stuttered as she was speaking feeling the pleasure course down to her clit. “You sure your alright babe?” Lena asked innocently as she kept teasing Kara’s nipples with her telekinesis. 

“Yep, A O Kay” Kara stuttered out as Lena kept teasing her right nipple. Lena kept up her busy work of teasing Kara making her stutter at the beginning of ever sentence. By this point Kara’s breath had started to become a bit more ragged so Lena decided to change it up and began working on Kara’s left nipple while continuing to work on her right. 

Lena had to give Kara credit for maintaining her composure under the nipple simulation that Lena was currently making Kara endure. Every now and then she could hear a quiet moan come from Kara whenever she stopped talking. So, Lena decided to up the ante by making a third invisible hand reach in between Kara’s legs and began teasing her pussy. Kara’s eyes shuttered closed as she basked in the pleasure of both of her nipples and pussy being teased all at the same time. 

Lena kept up her teasing focus on her girlfriend as she watched her squirm in the chair clearly enjoying the feeling. She walked over behind Kara and pushed the top of her dress down, revealing a pair of round breasts. Lena continued using her abilities to play with Kara’s nipples and pussy while using her hands to start palming her breasts. 

Kara had started to moan audibly now as her body felt Lena’s hands everywhere, Lena stopped playing with Kara’s pussy which she showed her annoyance by groaning and looking over to Lena before feeling herself being lifted out of her seat and being floated over to the coach in the office. Lena laid Kara down on the couch and resumed her assault on her body, still tweaking and twisting Kara’s nipples with her mind while beginning to use her real hands to caress and feel every inch of her girlfriend’s body. 

Lena’s hands were slowly traveled down south to her center, until she was met with a damp pair of underwear on her fingertips. She started placing kisses on Kara’s neck and behind her ear, she whispered seductively “Why are you so wet?”. 

Kara moaned out “Well someone has been extremely touchy this lunch break”.

Lena laughed with a simple reply “Is someone else touching you except me?”. As she began moving her idle real hands around the blonde’s underwear. 

Kara just replied with a moan.

“Is that a yes? Well I guess that means I have to punish you for letting someone else touch you.” Lena whispered back.

Kara just groaned as all the sensations that were making her feel amazing just stopped. “Leennnaaa” Kara moaned out as she went to take Lena’s to return to her body but was stopped by an invisible hand taking both of her hands and restricting them above her head. 

“We’ll be having none of that”, Lena replied. 

Lena began by removing Kara’s dress from her body, pulling it down her body and throwing it somewhere behind her. She then started ghosting her fingers over the super’s body making, Kara squirm at the inadequate touch. 

“Leennaaa pleeeaasse touch me” Kara moaned out. 

Lena just smiled and started off by climbing onto of her girlfriend crashing on the lips which proceeded to a make out session. Making both girls even more wet at the make out, Lena decided to start making her way back down to the blonde’s pussy and she began kissing her way south. 

Once Lena reached Kara’s soaking wet underwear, she licked a long along the outside of her panties, eliciting a loud moan from the girl above her. “Yessss” Kara moaned out at finally receiving some attention to her pussy. 

Lena just couldn’t get enough of the taste from her girlfriend, so she ripped off Kara’s panties and dove right in. She still had the super’s hands bound above her head as she started using her tongue dance along blonde’s slit, making the Kara moan and writher at the touch. Lena brought her invisible hands back to Kara’s breasts and she began fondling her nipples and boobs while licking her pussy at the same time. 

Kara was moaning incoherent words which was a mixed of “Yes” and “Lena” over and over again her pussy was flowing like a river from all the teasing. Lena brought her real hands over to Kara’s pussy entrance and began teasing her with one finger before pushing the single digit into her girlfriend. 

“Lena more please” Kara groaned out.

Wanting to get more of those sounds out of her super she plunged two fingers as deep as they would go. “YESSS!!!” Kara moaned out as Lena started pounding faster into the blonde.

Kara still had her hands bound above her head and was gripping the arm of the couch as Lena kept pounding into her eliciting moans of pleasure out of her mouth as she was trying to meet each of Lena’s thrusts. 

“Fuck Lena you feel so good with all your hands on me” Kara moaned out

Lena decided to push Kara over the edge as she attached her mouth to her clit. Kara came with a loud scream “YESSS LENA!!!” 

Lena’s hand and mouth were drenched with cum as kept sucking on Kara’s clit. Lena lifted her head and smiled down at the sight of her girlfriend sweating and laying on her back, but Lena had other plans. She pulled out of Kara’s pussy and immediately shoved three fingers to the knuckle back in and started pounding into her hard. “FUCK!!” Kara cried out at the unexpected intrusion.

“You’re loving this aren’t you, you love a Luthor teasing your body don’t you Supergirl?”

“YESSS!!!” Kara cried out.

Kara was moaning like they weren’t still in her office and she thanked herself for making the walls soundproof. Lena pulled out of Kara and brought an invisible hand to her asshole and began her teasing assault. She started brushing over the other opening with her telekinetic hand making Kara start grinding her hips and begging to Lena to give her more. 

“Lena pleassse more, please give me more” 

Lena pulled out roughly and pushed Kara’s legs so that they were on top of each other and that her body was sideways. Her ass was fully on display for Lena, pussy dripping and shining with her juices. This just Lena smile as she saw the effect she had on Kara, so she moved over and slapped a firm palm across the Supers ass, eliciting a surprised yelp.

Then Lena started up again and she plugged two fingers to the knuckle back into the blonde’s pussy, two telekinetic hands on her tits, fondling and pulling each one and one real hand back to her asshole circling her entrance. 

“FUCK PLEASE!!” Kara screamed out as pleasure coursed through her body.

Kara just kept on moaning and writhing, and Lena just couldn’t resist all the sexy sounds coming out of Kara and deciding that the blonde had been tortured enough. 

She decided to give her everything all at once. Lena shoved three fingers into her pussy, two into her ass, telekinetic hands on both breasts pulling and tweaking her nipples and to top it all off she moved a third invisible hand to Kara’s clit. 

This made the Blonde explode with pleasure. “OHHHH!!!” Kara cried out as she came within seconds of the assault. 

“LENA PLEASE DON’T STOPPP!!!” Kara screamed out. 

So, Lena kept on pounding as Kara came down from her second orgasm.

“YESSS!!” Kara shrieked out as Lena built her up for another orgasm pounding into all of her holes. 

“FUCK LENA MAKE ME CUM AGAIN PLEASEE!!!” Kara screamed out desperately.

So, to give the her Super exactly what she wanted Lena curled her three fingers that were going inside Kara’s pussy and the two that where going into her ass and started pounding one after the other. While still using her invisible hands to play with her tits and clit. 

“FUCK!!!” Kara cried out as she came again for the third time.

“I think I want you give you one more” Lena purred as she kept pistoning into Kara watching as she squirmed at all the touches her body was feeling. 

Lena decided to add more dirty talk so she growled out, “You’re mine Supergirl, no one can make you cum this hard or this much other than me.”

“YESS!” Kara cried out as Lena kept up her brutal pace bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

Lena kept all of her hands on their quest to bring Kara to another orgasm while she moved down to Kara’s clit and sucking on it hard making Kara cum the second, she put her mouth on the pleasure nerve. 

“FUCKKK!!!!” Kara cried out as she came again.

Lena slowly relinquished her hold on Kara and moved the blonde's body so that she could sit on her muscled thighs, leaning down and kissing her softly.

“How was that babe?” Lena asked cheekily.

“Amazing” Kara replied breathlessly.

Lena smiled as she kissed her the blonde superheroine. Suddenly Lena’s clothes were being ripped off her body and she was being pushed into the nearest wall with a blonde looking at her with hunger in her blue eyes. 

“Now its time for me to show what this Super does to its Luthor for payment” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. 

This sent a shiver down Lena’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dirty. There's no reason for this to exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always sorry for any mistakes.  
Leave a comment on what you think.  
Also leave some scenes that relate to my other story Get Away or leave them here in the comments

Lena was nearly completely naked save from her underwear which were probably soaked after fucking Kara into oblivion. Her back and ass were being pushed into the cold wall by a naked Kara who was looking at her with hunger in her eyes. 

“So are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to fuck me” Lena spoke out to break the silence. 

Kara just looked at her with a smirk and supersped away, leaving a confused and horny Luthor stuck to the wall. Lena was about to leave her spot when the blonde returned with a gust of wind in its wake.

In a blink of an eye Lena’s wrists were grabbed and pinned to the wall behind her. She looked at her blonde girlfriend and saw that she had four cuffs in her hands, however, the difference about these cuffs were that the cuffs weren’t attached to each other, no these cuffs are supposed to attach to a base preventing the person from moving at all. Kara attached a cuff to each of Lena’s wrists and attached the end to spread her arms into a Y shape leaving her legs to freely move around. However, the kryptonian had other plans, she placed a cuff on both ankles and spread her legs leaving Lena with feet on the ground but spread out in an X shape. Lena tried to use her powers to move the bindings from her body but was quickly stopped by a freezing cold to each of the cuffs, leaving blocks of ice on her wrists and ankles. Kara started kissing Lena softly leaving the CEO moaning and wanting more. Before leaving a trail of wet marks to her ear nipping at her earlobe.

“Now Ms. Luthor I have little challenge for you” Kara whispered as she started kissing her neck. “I want you to break out of these cuffs anyway possible, if you break out ill let you do whatever you want to me” Kara said as she looked at Lena into, her emerald eyes. 

Lena smirked “Easy enough, you better be ready to beg for your release Supergirl”

Kara just smiled as she bit down on the CEO’s neck, as Lena let out a small moan. “Oh, did I forget to mention that I’m allowed touch you… anywhere I want” as Kara took a nipple in her right finger and started rolling it leaving Lena stuttering. 

Lena started focusing her telekinesis on the ice cuff on her right hand, she could feel cracks start to form in the ice, but her focus was stopped when she felt hot lips on her left nipple and a pull to, her right. 

“mmm” Lena moaned out at the pleasurable feeling on her chest.

“Is this too easy babe? Guess I should kick it up a notch” Kara purred out from Lena’s chest.

Lena just moaned as she struggled to remain focused on trying to break out of the frozen bindings when she felt a hand slap across her covered pussy. She let out a surprised yelp as pleasure zipped to her clit. 

Kara smiled as she switched nipples and bit down on her right one while twisting her left nipple in her left hand and using her free hand slapped over the warm, wet underwear covering her girlfriend’s pussy. 

“Your so wet” Kara said over her nipple. Lena tried to suppress the moan that inevitably came out “mm”.

Lena tried to steel her nerve and doubled her focus on trying to break free. She felt the crack that she had created earlier begin to expand across the cuff, then she heard the crack of ice and saw a chuck of ice fall from her wrist down to the floor.

“Well done you broke the ice; guess I’m giving you to much leeway” Kara smiled as she kissed Lena’s neck. Then she her slick underwear get yanked off her body, she shuddered as her wet pussy felt the cool air. Lena looked down at her body and immediately regretted that decision as her telekinetic focus was torn away from freeing herself to see Kara looking up at her with dark blue eyes, a mouth on her nipple, fingers on her other nipple and her free hand ghosting over her pussy. 

Kara looked back into her emerald eyes and smiled as she teased her folds with one finger. “Karaa” Lena moaned out feeling every nerve in her body light up. 

The blonde just smirked and continued teasing her soaking folds with one finger, sliding up and down the wet slit. Lena tried really hard to focus on ignoring the pleasure coursing through her body and complete her objective of breaking free. But her focus was completely stopped when she felt a finger slowly push insider her. 

“ohhhh” Lena moaned out, as a single digit was inserted inside pussy.

Kara just smirked and moved her mouth to her neck and bit down leaving a purple mark. “Having a hard time Ms. Luthor” Kara whispered into her ear. 

“N-no” Lena stuttered out as she closed her eyes and began focusing on breaking the cuff. 

“Seems I’m making it too easy for you” Kara replied innocently as she started pumping her finger in and out of the raven-haired beauty that was helpless bound to the wall. 

“I’ll get out of here and make you scream my name all night long” Lena replied trying to show that she wasn’t at all affected by all the teasing. 

“Really is that so” Kara smiled back.

Lena was about to reply when she felt that same digit pumping in and out of her moving at a faster speed. But the thing that really caught her off guard has that same finger was vibrating inside her. 

"OH FUCK KARAA" Lena cried out at the invading vibrating digit.

Kara just kept pumping her finger and vibrating it inside her human goddess.

"AHH KARA" Lena screamed out as she started getting closer to the end.

“Holy FUCK!! Don’t stop Kara please don’t stop” Lena cried.

Kara loved seeing the all-powerful CEO break down so she started pumping her finger faster and vibrated it at the peak that her girlfriend could handle.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, KARAA!!” Lena shrieked out as her orgasm hit her like a train. 

White hot liquid streamed down the kryptonians fingers. Kara slowed her fingering and vibrating to bring Lena down from her orgasm, then she whispered into the CEO’s ear “I’m going to keep fucking you until you either break free or pass out” 

Lena was panting as she came down from her high, as she calmed down, she moved all her focus to releasing the cuff on her right wrist. Kara was still inside her with a finger that was slowly vibrating enough to keep Lena from ignoring the presence inside her. 

Lena put all her focus on the right cuff and then her right arm fell forward as the cuff was broken free. 

“Well done, one down three more to go” Kara said as she gave her a loving kiss to her mouth.  
Lena quickly focused her mind on breaking the ice on her left wrist binding. This one seemed easier then the first as the ice fell to the floor. 

“Hmm, I’m making this too easy for you babe” Kara said as she saw the ice fall from her wrist binding, then Lena was quickly filled by three fingers. 

“FUCK!!” Lena cried out as her mind was pulled away from her task.

“I love these sounds that keep coming out” Kara purred out as she started moving in her fingers slowly.

“Fuck Kara!”

“I think you like the dirty talk don’t you slut” Kara said as she started nipping at the CEO’s neck.

At that last word Lena shuddered feeling her pussy quiver at the invading fingers. 

“Maybe I should Fuck you harder” Kara said quietly.

“Fuckk Karaa please, please, please make me cum!” 

“Not yet” Kara said as she slowed down her movements even more. 

Lena tried to move her free hand to her clit but was blocked immediately as soon as it came close to her pussy. 

“If you want to use your hand for something, maybe you should use it to get out” 

“Mmmm” Lena moaned out as she moved her right hand to try and release the cuff. She was distracted by the three fingers inside her when they started pumping insider her faster. 

“Fuckkkk please” Lena breathed out.

“Beg” Kara simply stated

“Please fuck me harder!!!” Lena cried out.

“That’s better” Kara smiled as she started pounding Lena’s pussy hard.

“FUCKK!!! Don’t stop Supergirl” Lena shrieked out. 

Kara smiled as her alter ego was called out, so she started vibrating her fingers again. 

“FUCKKKKK!!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!!”” Lena cried out as her legs began shaking.

Lena was in an unexplainable state of pleasure, her girlfriend was making her feel things she never thought were possible. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. 

“Kara I’m close”

“Then you better start begging or I’m going to stop” Kara growled out as she pushed in harder, faster and vibrated her fingers faster. 

Lena’s brain was fried she couldn’t create any sentence as the only sound she could get out were moans. 

She was so close to cumming but she felt Kara slow down, so she cried out “Kara pleaseee don’t stop” 

“Beg” Kara said as she stopped moving her fingers all together waiting for Lena to respond. 

“Please, please, please Kara make me cum” Lena cried out.

Satisfied with her response Kara doubled her fingering and picked up the vibrations and Lena began crumbling down.

“YESSSS KARA!!” Lena screamed out. 

Lena’s second orgasm hit her harder than the first as she came all over Kara’s hand again. Her legs were trembling as Kara moved her other hand to support her jello legs. Kara stopped moving her hand and removed her hand from the grips of Lena’s pussy. Lena was panting and sweating as she leaned against the cold wall behind her.

“We aren’t done yet Lena, your still conscience and you still have three more cuffs to get out of” Kara said quietly. 

Lena quickly moved both her telekinesis and her real hand to her left binding and managed to get free mentally throwing the metal somewhere across the room. 

Kara slowly started kissing her way down Lena’s body until she was kneeling in front of her girlfriend’s dripping pussy. Instead of diving right in like she normally would she turned around and moved herself backward so that she had a perfect view of both of Lena’s holes. 

Lena was moving her mind to focus on the binding on her right ankle when she felt a warm wet tongue lick a broad flat stroke from her clit all the way to her asshole. 

“AH!” Lena screamed out in pleasured surprise.

Kara just smiled at the reactions she was able to evoke out of Lena, so she kept on licking. 

Lena focused everything she had on breaking the ice on her right ankles binding, when not only did the ice shatter but the cuff broke off at same time leaving a pile of frozen metal on the floor.

“HA!” Lena cried out victoriously, but it was soon replaced by a low moan as she felt the blonde begin to increase the pace of her licking. Lena began focusing on the final frozen cuff but her mind faltered when she felt a tongue dive straight into her pussy. 

“AHH KARA!” Lena shrieked out.

Kara was tongue fucking Lena’s pussy as she held onto to the back of her legs with her free hands to make sure the CEO didn’t fall over. 

“Fuck Kara that feels soo good” Lena moaned out.

Kara was trying to distract Lena by inserting her tongue into her pussy then moving to her clit and licking it quickly with some superspeed. 

“Kara more” Lena gasped out.

So, Kara decided to give her more, she attached her mouth to Lena’s clit and sucked on it hard.

“FUCK KARA!!” Lena cried out as she came all over Kara’s mouth.

Kara didn’t give Lena much of a break between her orgasm as she released Lena’s clit and licked a strip all the way to her backdoor eliciting a gasp from the raven above her. Then Kara did something that Lena wasn’t expecting, she shoved a frozen tongue straight up Lena’s ass.

“AHHHH!!!” Lena cried out over the unexpected cold intrusion.

Kara started tongue fucking Lena’s ass with a wet, frozen tongue.

“KARA don’t stop pleaseee” Lena yelled out.

Kara just grabbed Lena’s ass cheeks and started moving them up and down over her tongue. 

“HOLY SHIT KARA!”

Lena couldn’t move her body or form coherent sentences as she let Kara control her body. Each drop on Kara’s tongue was through a different hole, one inside her pussy then the next was in her ass and Lena was lost.

"SHIT KARA!!" Lena shrieked out at the wet penetration.

Lena left Kara to control her body as she basqued in the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue being shoved up her pussy and ass. Soon Lena was on the doorstep of another orgasm.

"Fuck I'm close" she called out. So Kara did the only reasonable thing and she moved Lena even faster onto her tongue.

“I’M CUMMING!!” Lena cried out as more liquid shot out onto Kara’s face.

Kara stood up and gave her girlfriend a break as she supported Lena as she recovered from the double orgasm she just endured. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Kara left warm kisses all over Lena.

“One more to go Luthor, I’m going to make this really hard for you” Kara said cheekily with a smile that stole all her innocence away. 

Kara sat back down in her spot instead this time she was facing Lena as she waited for her to start concentrating on her final binding. 

Once Lena started cracking the ice, she felt it instantly. She felt Kara attach her mouth back on to her clit and started sucking.

“mmm” Lena moaned out, but she steeled through the pleasure and focused on freeing herself of the last binding. That was the last coherent thought that left her mind when she felt three fingers inserted inside her pussy.

“AHHH!!” Lena cried out, but that wasn’t all Kara wanted to give Lena, with her free hand she gathered the juices that were all over Lena’s leg and used that as lube. The blonde inserted one finger straight up Lena’s ass and started moving all her fingers in tandem. 

“HOLY SHIT KARA!!!” Lena shrieked out. 

Kara was pounding Lena’s pussy with three fingers while also fingering her asshole and to top it all off she was sucking and licking Lena’s clit all at the same time. To say Lena couldn’t think would be an understatement, she was turned into a moaning mess. As soon as the assault started Lena was already cumming.

"HOLY FUCK KARA" Lena yelled out as she was getting double penetrated. 

Kara kept pounding and sucking into Lena making sure that her mind was occupied with pleasure.

Kara's fingers were coated in juices as they kept pounding into her girlfriend's pussy and ass.

“KARAAA!!!” Lena cried out as another rush of liquid burst out of her pussy.

“It’s still on Luthor” Kara growled out from her placement over Lena’s clit while still pounding both holes. 

Lena just pushed everything she had into the frozen cuff she had no idea if it broke or not, but she lost all her thoughts when she felt a second finger enter her back door. 

“KARRAA!!!” Lena yelled out as the blonde continued her relentless assault. 

Kara kept up her pounding but added a bit extra with vibrating fingers in both holes and a frozen tongue licking across the CEO’s clit.

“FUCK KARA, KARA, KARA!!!” 

Lena finally exploded as her orgasm slammed into her harder than anything she’s felt before, blacking out a bit. Her legs finally gave out collapsing gently as the blonde under her brought her down gently. She awoke to a soft kiss to her neck and hands around her waist.

“mmm, so I broke free I guess” Lena said quietly. 

Kara chuckled softly “Yeah you did”

“You also gave me a coma-orgasm and now I can’t move” Lena replied

“Don’t worry babe Ill take care of everything” Kara said as she activated her watch and a supersuit enveloped her body. The kryptonian took off her cape and wrapped it around her raven-haired girlfriend and picked her up bridal style as she flew them both to Lena’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I my create anew story this weekened. So stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> Ill post the next part when I finish writing it 
> 
> Comment any changes you think might be helpful


End file.
